


A New Lord Marshal

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Community: smallfandomfest, Family, Lord Marshal!Vaako, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Vaako that killed Zhylaw during his fight with Riddick.  Now… what does Vaako have planned for the Furyan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lord Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill for the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). Prompt by Ladydey: blades. Also for mine and Hellbells’ “[50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/50_Ways_to_Leave_your_wife_Necro_Style)” series. Special thanks to said gal for helping me figure out a proper ending.

The Lord Marshal was choking Riddick with the staff, drawing the life from him.  Vaako scowled, walking back to a statue that held a triple-bladed halberd, freeing it from its ornamental place.  There was no way he was going to just sit back and watch.  It was more than just removing Zhylaw from the throne though- he wasn’t about to let the Furyan die.

Without hesitation, Vaako went flying off the balcony, landing with a light grace that would surprise most, especially wearing such heavy armor.  He heard a light hitch of breath, green eyes flicking over to the source- the young woman that they’d taken from Crematoria, the one that fought at Riddick’s side.  She held the broken spear in her hand, but with a hard gaze from Vaako she took a step back into the other Necros.  Her interference wasn’t needed.

While the Lord Marshal was distracted, taunting the Furyan, he had no idea what crept up behind him.  “You will not be the one to kill me,” Zhylaw mocked.

Vaako thrust the bottom end of the staff into the Lord Marshal’s back and the Holy Half-Dead cried out in pain, releasing Riddick who rolled away before collapsing on the ground.  “No,” the First Among growled out, “he won’t be.”

The Lord Marshal looked up at him in shock.  “Vaako?”  His eyes widened as he registered the movement, thinking he was going to whisk himself away.  Except Vaako swung the axe sideways, cutting off his retreat and the blades slid right through his neck, severing it.

A deathly hush fell over the Necropolis when Zhylaw’s body collapsed to the floor.  As Vaako looked around, gaze hard and impassive, he watched in satisfaction as all the soldiers and the elite started to bow before him- the new Lord Marshal of the armada.

His eyes settled onto Riddick as he pushed himself up, silver eyes darting around before landing on Vaako, kneeling there as he had on Crematoria.  The Furyan may have been broken, bruised, and bleeding, but there was still a fire in his gaze.  His muscles poised to fight as Vaako took a few steps towards him.  He could feel all eyes on them, wondering just what the new Marshal would do to the breeder.

Vaako tore his gaze away only briefly, finding Scales among those kneeling.  “Bring me my wife,” he ordered the Commander, who nodded and instantly obeyed.  The others took that as their silent cue to rise, but no one made a move from their places.  Toal and Scalp Taker were looking at Vaako intently, eyes flicking between him and Riddick in question.

Looking down at the breeder, Vaako could practically see his mind working, weighing in all the options.  Silver eyes darted around fleetingly, no doubt noting every exit and how many people he’d have to go through to get there, but they returned just as quickly to Vaako.  There was defiance there, the same as when they’d faced in the temple, when they were on Crematoria.  It _burned_ within the Furyan to the core.

Seeing him on his knees made Vaako’s mouth water and he wasn’t about to lie to himself about his other motives for killing the Lord Marshal in that moment.  The Necromongers were warriors, but he’d never seen one quite like Riddick before.  He was someone Vaako could go toe to toe with, who would be able to shed his blood, and that made something feral inside himself stir.

The clicking of his wife’s heels echoed off the marble flooring and he turned as she swept towards him, her viper’s smile never reaching her eyes which were cold and forever calculating.  He was willing to bet she had never calculated _this._

When she joined him her arm went to slide around his, to claim her place next to him.  However, Vaako had no interest in her staying in this verse any longer and grabbed hold of her.  She cried out in surprise and pain, her own husband’s hand wrapping around her throat and the other pushing her to the ground in front of Riddick.

The Furyan’s eyes narrowed at the woman, knowing her for the snake she was, and looking about coiled to strike himself.  His gaze turned to Vaako as the Necro moved with a grace to crouch behind her, looking intently at him over her shoulder.  He continued to hold her by the throat, but left his other hand free just in case.

For a long moment, the pair just stared at each other.  Riddick had held no illusions of leaving the Basilica ship alive, though now he wondered just what the Commander was getting at- _correction_ , the new Lord Marshal given everyone’s bowing and scraping.  The Necro had always had this mask of cold, the perfect leader and fighter.  However, now it was downright frigid.  All save for his eyes.

Riddick could get lost in eyes like that.  They were glowing at the moment due to his shined eyes, but he’d gotten to see them up close and personal while his goggles were on to know just how hypnotizing they were.  They were a cool hazel, more green than blue, and they glinted with challenge and fire even then.  At the moment, they were positively _searing_ into him.

“Pick up the dagger,” Vaako said, an order in his tone that made Riddick’s lip twitch- he didn’t do orders well.  The Necro’s eyes narrowed a bit, looking down towards the blade that had clattered to the floor, the one Riddick had received for killing Irgun in the temple.

Riddick’s nostrils flared as those eyes met his, an intensity that was so insistent that he found his hand starting to move without order.  As he reached out for the dagger, having to lean quite a bit to get it, he looked at the blade thoughtfully.  He had the brief notion of using it to kill Vaako and anyone else who stood in his way so that he may escape the ship.

That thought caused him to freeze, his fingers brushing over the hilt.  “You keep what you kill,” he breathed, only loud enough to be heard between them.  Fingers curling around the handle, his head turned to look at Vaako in silent question.  

Their eyes met and for a moment Riddick forgot to breathe.  Those eyes were screaming so intensely- _want_ \- and he felt his own body react in kind, the animal within him purring and preening but also wanting to pounce and claim.  The slight upturn of Vaako’s lips sealed it.

Grip on the dagger becoming solid, in one fluid motion Riddick moved.  The blade slid between a pair of ribs, straight into Dame Vaako’s heart.  She made a strangled gurgling sound, blood coming from between perfectly painted lips.  For good measure he gave the blade a little twist, watching as her eyes rolled back into her skull and her body went limp.

Vaako allowed her to fall unceremoniously to the ground, a look of disdain on his face as he let out a little huff.  The dagger made a wet sound as the Necro pulled it out, wiping it off onto her dress before offering it to Riddick with the hilt facing towards the Furyan.

There was a moment of tension rippling through the Necromongers that Riddick could practically taste in the air.  All he would have to do was hit the end of the dagger and send it straight into Vaako, but the Furyan had better ideas.  His hand wrapped around Vaako’s, carefully moving the blade so it pointed downward as he closed the distance between them.

Their lips met and it was like a fire alighting every one of Riddick’s nerve endings.  He felt the beast in him- the Furyan- growl with pleasure.  In fact, he could hear growling; only it was coming from Vaako as he deepened the kiss, cupping the back of Riddick’s skull to keep him put.

When air became necessary they parted, though rather unwillingly.  Vaako swayed a moment, feeling the rush of endorphins around his body.  He wasn’t used to such intense sensations.  But then, ever since meeting Riddick it seemed the Furyan had a way of making him feel things he never had before.

Standing, Vaako offered the man a hand.  It wasn’t simply because he was injured- though the Necro had a fleeting moment of worry if there was anything serious- but also to show his armada that Riddick was his.  He belonged to the Lord Marshal now, no one else.  When Riddick accepted the help, all Vaako could do was smile.

He pulled Riddick in against him.  He was slightly taller than the Furyan and able to support him easily.  Not that Riddick allowed him to for more than a couple moments, standing firmly on his own two feet.  Looking at the breeder, he seemed like he would be just fine, though Vaako planned to check him over more thoroughly once they were alone.

“I want my armada back on the ground!” Vaako barked.  “Cancel Final Protocol, we are not done cleansing this system yet!”  Those in charge of such operations quickly scrambled to follow orders.  “Once the campaign is finished we’ll be making for the Threshold so prepare all the ships for the voyage!  Back to your assigned posts to await further orders!”

As everyone milled about to get to work- even a team that was removing the two corpses from the Necropolis- Riddick hadn’t moved from his side, allowing Vaako to keep his hand at his lower back.  He rubbed it a little, an assurance to the Furyan they were almost done and he only shifted impatiently in reply which made Vaako smirk.

Vaako called over the trio of top Commanders- Scales, Toal, and Scalp Taker.  They’d been working alongside him cohesively for years, and had recently supported his assent to First Among, so he would be counting on them in the weeks to come as the armada adjusted to life under a new rule.  He needn’t worry though as he could read the approval on their faces plain as day, broadcasted for the whole fleet to see.

“Shall we make arrangements for the ceremony?” Scales asked.

“It can hold for a few days.  I want the campaign mopped up before worrying about formalities.”  The Commanders nodded in agreement, glad to have a warrior Lord Marshal again, one who understood strategy but also had the song of battle in his blood.

“Ceremony?” Riddick grunted out.

It was Toal that answered, “The new Lord Marshal has to claim the throne.”  He smirked as he added, “Among other things.”

Riddick only huffed and rolled his eyes.  “The show wasn’t good enough?”  He figured it was pretty obvious that Vaako ran the ship now, and by their laws he supposed that meant he was too in a way.

“Don’t worry,” Vaako told him with a smug expression.  “Everyone will learn you’re mine in due time.”

If it had been anyone else, Riddick probably would have decked him.  As it was, he felt a warmth of satisfaction in that, but he still had to make things clear.  “That goes both ways y’know,” he growled, teeth bared as he pulled Vaako in by the cuirass so they shared the same breath.  “You’re _mine._ ”

Vaako grinned at that- seemed the Furyan understood everything perfectly.  He still couldn’t resist teasing the breeder a bit.  “We’ll see about that when we get to my quarters.”  He pulled away, Riddick allowing him to have their own space again, and looked at his Commanders.  “Speaking of, send someone to the Lord Marshal suite to clean it out.  My things can be moved in at a later date.  I’ve need of them now.”

The trio gave him matching sly looks.  “By your order, Lord Marshal,” Scalp Taker responded.

“Get it done,” Vaako dismissed them with a nod.  “Have everyone standing by.  I’ll be in my quarters, and I _don’t_ want disturbed.”  He stressed the last part with a bit of growl, murmuring for Riddick to follow.

As they walked towards a set of side doors, Riddick saw Kyra standing there, a broken staff in hand pressed up against her stomach.  The Furyan deviated from Vaako, going to her immediately.  “Kyra?  Ya with me?” he questioned, voice low and graveled as he searched her eyes.

She smiled softly.  “Always Riddick.”  She stepped forward, hugging him around the middle for a moment and murmuring, “I was always with you,” before letting go.

“Good girl,” he replied, petting her hair.  It was then he noticed Vaako standing by his shoulder, a slight scowl on his face.

“You are the only one who will be getting away with such forward behavior to my intended, so you are aware,” he told Kyra frankly.

Kyra in turn seemed torn at a proper reaction- whether to be herself, or fall in line with the other Necromongers.  So, it ended up being a bit of both.  “No worries _Lord Marshal_.  Riddick is my brother.  If anyone else tried to hug him he’d probably just go for the sweet spot.”

Vaako tilted his head, completely fascinated at the way she could be both respectful and undermining at the same time.  “You’ve been a bad influence on her,” he concluded, telling this to Riddick.

“This is nothin’.  When she was younger, she shaved her head and had a pair of goggles.”

“Riddick!” she admonished, but Vaako was chuckling.

“Where they have you sleepin’?” Riddick asked, brows stitched together in concern as he reached out to gently hold her throat as he examined the still freshly made Purifying marks.

“Open barracks-style housing with other new converts.”

Riddick’s frown deepened, looking at Vaako immediately.  It was probably telling that the Necro already understood what the man was asking without a word.  “You can have my old quarters once everything has been moved.  Until then I can have arrangements made for something else.”

“Actually…”  Kyra looked at Riddick.  “I was hoping I could go back to Crematoria.”

“Why?” Riddick asked.

“To get Toombs?”  

Riddick laughed at that, deep in his chest and Vaako found the sound refreshing.  “Ya wanna go back to get a _merc_?”

“Yeah?”  When Riddick raised a brow at her she put a hand on her hip stubbornly.  “What?  He was cute, ok?”

That made Riddick growl.  “The answer’s ‘no’ now.”

“Riddick!”

“That planet held a sizeable prison,” Vaako interceded.  That meant a lot of potential converts.  And if it kept Kyra happy and by extension Riddick happy, Vaako was willing to give her a token of good will.  “I tell you what.  I’ll give you a frigate and a good team.  You bring us back converts.”

“Me?”  Kyra was shocked.

“You,” Vaako confirmed.  “I watched you fight.  I’ve no doubt of your potential abilities.”  He waved over one of the soldiers currently on guard duty in Necropolis before continuing.  “Show me what you can do and when you return we will talk about what rank in our military you should receive.”

Kyra brightened at that.  “Thank you Vaako.”  She ducked her head, quickly remembering her place, though Vaako only smiled at her.

“You are important to Riddick, so therefore you are important to me.  Don’t forget that, and don’t let me down.”  Kyra nodded, a bright grin on her face.

As Vaako was giving orders to the guard about taking Kyra to see Scalp Taker with instructions to help her get a frigate and crew together, along with proper gear for herself, the Furyan shook his head at her.  “While yer there, get my dogs,” was all he ended up saying.

“Promise.”  She stood on her toes, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before surprisingly doing the same to Vaako.  “Won’t let ya down,” she assured with a quick wave, disappearing into the maze of halls.

Not that they were sticking around either.  Vaako grabbed hold of the Furyan’s arm and steered him away.  Riddick only stepped closer, allowing the other to lead the way.  “No one’ll ever step outta line towards Kyra,” he mentioned, menace in his tone.  His eyes flicked to Vaako as he added, “Though weren’t ya a bit _too_ nice?  Lettin’ ‘er go like that?  She finds enough trouble on ‘er own…  She don’t need sent into a fight.”

Vaako smiled wryly.  “Caging her would be as impossible as caging _you_ Riddick.  Better to give her the proper tools than let her forge ahead unprepared.”

He hated to agree, but Vaako had a point.  “I almost lost ‘er a few times already,” he admitted.  “Don’t wanna add any more.  I may not be there the next time to pull ‘er out.”

“She’s a strong woman and you’ve taught her well.  I did not extend that offer lightly or simply because she is of importance to you,” he replied sincerely.  “Women do not typically serve in the warrior ranks.  But I believe your Kyra has what it takes to thrive within them.”

“Yeah?  And what ‘bout me?  What the fuck did ya get me into, Vaako?”

He chuckled at that.  “ _You_ got yourself into this all on your own Riddick.  I simply made my interest known.”  They reached his suite and he laid his hand to the lock.  As the door opened for him, he continued once they got inside.  “You’re my partner now Riddick.  The armada is as much yours to command as my own.  All Necromongers will bow before you and look to you as an example of our power.”  As he spoke, Vaako had been pressing closer into the Furyan’s space, moving them deeper into his living quarters.

“Leader of a bunch a dead people?  I could think a worse shit to be doin’ I s’ppose.”  He smirked.  “Y’know I ain’t really qualified for this sorta thing, right?  I get bored pretty easy too.  Dunno if you an’ yers can keep up with me.”

“I think I will manage.”  Vaako leaned in to kiss him.  “And you’ll learn.”  Riddick may not have believed it, but the Necro knew he would be the perfect mate to help lead them to glory and the Underverse.

“You say so.”  There were plenty of other questions swimming around in his head, but Riddick figured they could wait.  He had a beautiful companion pressed against him, and his body wanted to shift gears and worry about the details later.

Apparently he wasn’t alone in his thoughts as Vaako looked at him with that searing gaze.  The new Lord Marshal jerked his chin up.  “Strip,” he ordered and Riddick growled, stretching his neck out so their noses were barely touching.

“You first.”

Vaako smirked and the Furyan barely had time to appreciate the fact he wasn’t made of stone when he was shoved into the wall.  “I’m not above helping,” the Necro said.

Riddick’s teeth were bared, not that it seemed to do a damn thing to deter his partner.  Hands started at the clasps of the stolen cuirass he wore.  When the convict tried to return the favor though, his hands were batted away.  That angered him and he actually snapped at Vaako, growling.  His wrists were caught and slammed onto the wall, Vaako’s teeth bared right back.  “Behave.”

The Furyan laughed, the tone rich and deep.  “Don’t think you can order me around like one a yer lil minions.”

Vaako smirked at that.  “Just enjoy it Riddick.”  As he went back to working the armor off, he was surprised when the Furyan allowed it, though he certainly wasn’t expecting him to remain passive.  

Sure enough, as soon as he pulled the arm guards and cuirass off, Riddick surged forward and latched his teeth onto the side of Vaako’s neck.  Growling, Vaako pressed closer to him, fingers slipping underneath his sweat-covered tank top.  He was being marked, claimed, just as he planned to do to Riddick.  A tongue lapped over his Purification scar and his eyes fluttered closed.

As he slipped off Riddick’s top, his fingers traveled over the expanse of tight muscle.  There were bruises starting to form and a few cuts, but nothing seemed to be serious.  He used the ripped up shirt in hand to wipe the blood off Riddick’s forehead before tossing it to the side, satisfied that Riddick was alright for the most part.

“Care to help me out here?” he asked and Riddick immediately released his neck in favor of getting Vaako caught up.

Vaako pulled off his gauntlets and as Riddick worked at the straps he commented, “Got a fancier set of armor there since I saw ya last.”

“I was promoted to First Among Commanders when I returned and reported you dead,” he answered easily.

Riddick snorted.  “Hate to disappoint you.”

Vaako gave him a feral grin once the cuirass was off.  “Not disappointed in the least.  I knew you would be back.  Counted on it in fact.  Reporting you dead was a way to assure the Lord Marshal had his guard down.”

“Heh.  Sneaky.  I like that.”  Riddick grinned, eyes sparking in mischief as he removed the grey, scale-patterned undershirt the Necro was wearing.  He admired the form he could finally see- fit and trim with great muscle tone, exactly what he would have pictured of a warrior like Vaako.

Nothing more was said as they stripped out of their remaining armor.  Neither man was shy and they both knew exactly what they wanted, so there was no sense in beating around the bush.  Although, perhaps Riddick’s expectations of being the one to take the lead were a bit misplaced as Vaako grabbed hold of him by the scruff of the neck and _growled._

Now that was something different, someone actually having the balls to stand up to him like that.  Not that Riddick planned on making things easy.  He shed to the side, pulling Vaako with him and trying to get him off balance.  The Necro was good, however, moving with it rather than fighting it, allowing him to use the momentum to put Riddick into another wall.  He had the Furyan by the throat, teeth bared.  “I thought I told you to behave.”

“Fuck you,” Riddick growled in reply, not backing down even when the grip on his neck tightened.

Vaako smirked at that, snarking, “Maybe next time.  Tonight… you’re _mine_.”

Something in the possessive way he said it, the way the Necro’s skin pressed cool against him, struck a chord deep inside him.  He ended up pushing against Vaako again, but this time it was wanting.  Vaako seemed to understand the difference given his own deep purr as he surged forward for a kiss.  It was heated and feral, Vaako biting down on his lip until it bled.  Riddick groaned with the taste of blood in his mouth, the Necro’s tongue seeking it out.  

Without really realizing it, Riddick was tugged and pulled about until he was pressed down onto a comfortable bed.  Vaako finally allowed him air, moving instead to bite and suck marks along the Furyan’s neck just as had been done to him.  Riddick groaned, something about the act touching his Furyan side in an intimate way.  He’d never let someone at his throat before- never _wanted_ to- but then Vaako was the first person he had met that was able to keep up with him.  

If they ever got into a real fight, Riddick could honestly say he wasn’t too sure who would emerge on top.  As it was, he knew the winner wouldn’t come out unscathed.  Perhaps it was that strength, that odd sense of kinship, that allowed his animal side to accept his current circumstances.

All the same, Riddick was used to be the dominant party in his sexual encounters.  Granted, this was quite a bit different.  This wasn’t just some quick screw and he’d been in the wind come morning, this was something he’d be sticking with- an honest to goodness relationship.  And didn’t _that_ idea just make his head spin.  

Even so, thinking on it, he couldn’t find fault in it.  In fact, his animal side started to preen as Vaako murmured against his skin- things like how perfect he was, how strong, that he was a warrior, the partner he’d been waiting for.  Riddick purred, feeling his arousal grow as Vaako kissed, licked, and nipped over every inch of his body.  

He didn’t think to protest, didn’t think beyond his own growing desires, not until Vaako pulled out a vial of oil, putting some on his fingers.  The intent in that was clear and Riddick snarled as he pulled away.  As he used his elbows to get out from under Vaako, the Necro growled right back, grabbing hold of him and yanking him down the bed, pressing down onto him.

“I don’t bottom,” Riddick snapped.  “Not for nobody.”  He’d never let anyone in Slam make him their bitch, never allowed his male lovers on the outside get a piece of him in that way.  No, Riddick was the dominate one.  Although that was proving to be more difficult in this case as he tried to take control of the situation.

Unlike his new partner, Vaako had been on both sides of the coin and he loved them equally.  There was power in submission, despite what Riddick may think, and he’d show the Furyan just that.  He hadn’t lied- he’d let Riddick have his time to call the shots, in bed and with the armada.  To Vaako they may have been equals but the Necros wouldn’t see it that way.   _Vaako_ was the leader of the Necromongers of their people- because whether Riddick liked it or not, he was one of them now- and that meant he held absolute dominance over everyone and everything.

Vaako had his prize well and truly pinned and Riddick stopped trying to get away in favor of snarling and snapping.  “Riddick!  Stop!”  He grabbed the Furyan by the throat again and watched in amazement as he instantly stilled.  Satisfied, Vaako continued, “Relax.  I’ll never hurt you.  I know you may not be used to it, but I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Silver eyes narrowed on him, obviously still unsure whether to trust Vaako’s word.  “I ain’t nobody’s bitch,” he hissed out.

“I never said you were.  We’re equals here Riddick.  But that means _I_ get to top too.  You understand?”

There was a long minute of silence, the pair just staring into each other’s eyes.  It seemed that once again Riddick was going to take a leap of faith.  Following Vaako’s lead, he nodded slightly before pressing up against the hand at his neck.  Vaako hummed happily, nose nuzzling his cheek before nestling into his collarbone.

“Thank you Riddick,” he murmured into his ear.

“For what?” came the graveled reply.

“Trusting me.”

“Gotta trust somebody I suppose,” he grunted.  “And somethin’ about you…”  Vaako pulled back, hovering over him so their eyes met again.  “Somethin’ in me knows yer pack.  Like it knew Kyra.”

“Just pack?” Vaako prodded.

Riddick smirked.  “Guess we’ll see.”  The grin faltered when Vaako once more covered his fingers in slick.  He wet his lips, the first time he could recall being truly concerned in a long while and the expression must have shown because Vaako kissed him gently.

“Relax,” he urged.  “Let someone else take care of you for once.”  He kissed him softly again.  “Let _me_ take care of you.”

The next kiss was much less tame and Riddick lost himself in it.  As a finger circled his entrance, he shed away for only a moment.  It was Vaako’s soft words in his ear, telling him how good it would feel, to let himself go, that had him relaxing.  And it _was_ good.  At first it was awkward, uncomfortable, but once his body adjusted he found himself pushing up against Vaako’s fingers- and when had he added another?- wanting more.

Vaako was a surprisingly gentle lover.  When he pushed inside him, Riddick felt the burn.  Once it settled Riddick moaned softly into his ear and he could feel Vaako’s smile against his cheek.  “That’s it Riddick.  Let it all out.”

Slowly Vaako took him apart piece by piece, enjoying the growls and groans he pulled from his lover.  He watched Riddick writhe in pleasure, loving each scratch and bite he was given.  Vaako returned the attention, leaving his own marks on Riddick’s skin.  Though he knew the marks went deeper than that- they were etched into each other bone-deep now, before either of them had even realized it.

When Riddick came undone, Vaako followed right behind.  They were both breathing heavily, limbs quivering from such an intense release.  All the same, the Furyan quirked his lips and Vaako did the same, leaning down to steal a kiss.

The pair ended up wrapped around each other, sated and content.  Riddick nuzzled into Vaako’s neck, taking in the Necro’s scent.  “Beautiful,” he murmured, appreciating the scent of metal and sweat and something that was just _Vaako._ It had been all over his wife- _ex-wife_ \- that day on Helion.  It wasn’t something he’d forgotten, nor would he.

Pulling the Necro closer, Riddick added in a possessive rumble, “Mate.”  His Furyan side knew Vaako for what he was.

Vaako couldn’t help but smile at that, remembering how he asked Riddick if pack was all he was to him.  Satisfied with the answer, Vaako kissed him softly.  “Mate,” he agreed.

_It wasn’t his way, and Riddick was sure that he was going to fight about quite a bit, but he could get used to this… as long as Vaako was there._

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
